


Obscure

by cuddlytom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytom/pseuds/cuddlytom
Summary: ◍"do i even matter to you anymore? just answer me that.""you don't."◍





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvel-ous-fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marvel-ous-fan).



> im doing my best
> 
> \- jenna
> 
> ps. im sorry

Some days it was really hard to know if she really belonged there. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) held her books with her clammy hands as she walked down the hallway of her new school. Well, it wasn't new-new but new enough still that it was still an adjustment. She didn't feel like she was home, it was like walking around someone else's house.

Day number 6.

She thought to herself the different scenarios about how she could make friends here, how she could live here, how she could be here. Her dad taught her a lot, maybe too much about engineering and physics. Too much, mainly because she wasn't sure if that was what she liked doing but she was good at it. Which was why her parents deemed it necessary to transfer to Midtown School of Science & Technology.

Back at her old school (Y/N) never considered herself a social butterfly but she was never as alone as she is now. She loved having friends, missed her friends. All her friends now live back in Rhode Island still and her dad picked her up to go here. For what? For some job that pays him more than construction ever did. Which was great, and appreciated, but was it worth it to do in the middle of sophomore year? It was like starting over all over again.

Lost in her strings of thoughts on her way to bio, she crashed into a locker being swung open directly onto her face.

"Oh—Oh my God—Are you ok?" a large boy with dark hair looked from behind his locker door to see if whoever he hit was hurt.

"I don't think my nose is." (Y/N) held her bruising nose together.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't see you there. I was thinking about.. other.. stuff." The guy said, trailing off and looking around, "You should probably go to the nurses office."

"Can you tell me where that is?" (Y/N) said hurriedly.

"You don't kn-?" He started, but considering the blood leaking from her nose, she didn't have time.

"I'm new, ok? Where is it, please?" (Y/N) half shouted, feel bad about it later.

"I'll take you." He grabbed her shoulder and half walked half shoved her to the nurses office.

◍

The blood was gone a while after. The nurse plugged and said it was only going to be looking bruised for about a week, but she didn't think it was broken. Thank God.

"Hey, is it broken?" The same boy bounced up as soon as she left the room. It must've been about 20 minutes.. didn't he have classes?

"No, just a little bruised for a while." (Y/N) shrugged on her back pack, "Thanks for taking me to the nurses."

"Are you kidding me? I hit you in the face I had to do something!" The boy said.

"No, you didn't but you did. I hope you never have to learn how special that really is." (Y/N) smiled and started to walk out.

"I'm Ned!" Ned blurted out, "Just by the way."

"I know, you're in my chem lab, and calculus too, I think. I'm (Y/N)."

"I know you're new, so you might not know as many people. But my friend Peter and I we, uh, we have room at our table during lunch. If you already sit with other people that's fine. Don't worry about it, you don't have to-."

"Thank you, Ned. That has also been the first time someone has invited me to lunch." (Y/N) said, "I'm (Y/N). I'd love to have lunch with anyone, even if they hit me in the face."

◍

(Y/N) looked around the lunch room, holding her bagged lunch and clenching her teeth. Ned wasn't easy to miss, he was very expressive and excitable, something this school really lacked.

He was sitting next to someone she hadn't seen before. Or maybe she had, she had to sit in the back of every class since she started in the second semester, so it was possible he could've been in her class and she had no idea.

He is so cute, oh no.

Her first thought of him raced through her mind. His friend had brown hair and sweet puppy eyes, and wore a blue sweater. She suddenly felt even more nervous than before. She couldn't think like that. She only needed friends right now, not a boyfriend. She wanted to bail.

They made eye contact, (Y/N) and Ned.

"(Y/N)! Hey! Over here!" He waved, hitting his friend to stop zoning out. She couldn't bail out anymore. She swallowed through a dry throat and walked over.

"Peter, this is (Y/N)." Ned said as she sat across from them, past another girl who sat at the edge of the table reading.

"Hey." Peter said quietly, not even really looking as he stares behind him.

"Hi." (Y/N) said, a little more wary.

"Don't worry about him. He's too busy in love with Liz Allen." Ned said.

"Dude-!" Peter shut down, hoping no one heard.

"You guys' are losers." A voice came from (Y/N)'s left.

"Then why do you sit with us?" Ned asked, annoyed.

"Because I don't have any friends." The girl simply said and turned around. She was very pretty naturally, but seemed to care less. It was actually refreshing.

"Who is Liz Allen?" (Y/N) asked, looking behind herself.

"Stop, stop!" Peter whisper-shouted, "Ok, don't look now but the girl with the jean skirt and the grey sweater."

(Y/N) looked over her shoulder again, Liz was easy to spot. She was most obviously the most beautiful girl in school, putting up the poster for the homecoming dance. (Y/N) recognized her from the news for being in the front running for Valedictorian.

"Isn't she a senior?" (Y/N) asked, "I just thought she was on the school news, right?"

"Yeah, for being perfect." Peter swooned, "Don't tell anyone- whoa." He never actually looked at the girl across from them.

Her bruise had gotten a little bigger.

"Did Ned do that?" Peter asked leaning in a little closer.

"Oh-." She held her nose, suddenly extremely self-conscious, "Uh, yeah but it's not a big deal."

"Did the nurse not offer you bandages?" Ned asked.

"He did but it didn't seem that bad in the office." Opening up her phone to look at it, it had gotten much darker as time went on with the dull ache she hadn't thought it would get worse, "Oh God..."

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure it'll be gone by Homecoming though." Ned offered.

"I hope so, homecoming is like two weeks." She said, "I might not go, but-"

"What why not?" Ned asked.

"I'm just too new, I don't know. I started this school so late, I have so much to catch up on.." (Y/N) poked at her lukewarm ham sandwich. 

"If studying is important to you, you should join the academic decathlon." Ned said, "All we do is study. It'd be a good way to catch up."

"I don't want to embarrass myself that way-" (Y/N) started,

"Peter is the best on the team, we can always help you." Ned said, she really liked Ned, "Besides, best way to get comfortable in a new place is get involved."

"Plus there's no way you'll be worse than Flash, I promise." Peter chewed and chuckled, "Hopefully you can keep him in his place."

"Just meet us after school and we'll take you to practice." Ned smiled, the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Where?" (Y/N) asked as they stood up.

"Here, just text me and I'll let you know where we meet today." Peter swiped her phone and gave her his phone number. When he handed it back she died of excitement inside, feeling a little more optimistic about her new school.


	2. two.

Aggressively bouncing her leg up and down, (Y/N) waited for English to end. The last one of the day. After this, she would get the chance to make new friends, but she found herself more nervous than usual.

She kept herself occupied in the back of the class doing her calculus homework.

"(Y/N), could you answer for us?" Mrs. Richie grabbed her attention. Clicking her pen a few times, (Y/N) looked up at the board and briefly looked at the question.

"I think one of the greatest symbols in The Great Gatsby revolves around the green lantern at the end of his pier." (Y/N) commented, looking back down.

"And why is that?" Mrs. Richie pressed.

"Well, uh, arguably Gatsby's main goal is to bring back Daisy. And this green light symbolizes his jealousy of Daisy's husband, since every time he looks across the water that's what he's staring at is the life Daisy has that he isn't apart of." (Y/N) said.

"Very good, Miss (Y/L/N) just gave you an answer to your quiz this Friday. I'm glad someone did the reading." Mrs. Richie gave a half smile. (Y/N) put her head back down. When the bell rang, she was approached by someone she had noticed before. He was very cute.

"Hi, uh, hi I'm Joseph." He introduced himself, he had blue eyes and dark quaffed hair and wore these circular glasses that nicely framed his face. 

"Hi, (Y/N)." She shook his hand and walked out with him.

"You're new right?" Joseph asked her, "Like you got into the class last week?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Awesome, yeah. I just wanted to know if you needed a study buddy for the quiz on Friday? I'd be happy to show you around the library and stuff, you know?" Joseph asked. Finally, some kind of social interaction. She was so thankful she did that reading.

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugged trying to stay cool as the cute kid in class had just asked her out. Not out-out but like to study.

"Joseph! You comin', bro?" Over his shoulder and down the hall two guys waited for him. 

"Yeah, man, gimme a minute!" Joseph swatted them, "Thursday, during lunch?" 

"Yeah, that's fine." (Y/N) smiled, 

"See you then." Joseph smiled back and ran off to join his friends. As they walked away, she watched them. It wasn't until Peter came down the hall with his head down and the two boys with Joseph "accidentally" knocking into both sides of him that she became turned off.

She smiled at Peter. He was so cute and sweet. If he would just look at her.

"Peter!" She got his attention. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, (Y/N)." Peter looked behind him, self-conscious of the fact that he was just picked on right in front of her.

"You still going to the decathlon?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I just had to stop by my locker." Peter said, shoving some books inside, "You have class over here?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Richie for English." She explained, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Aw, I had her last year. Her quizzes are the worst." Peter said, slamming his locker shut.

"Even if I did the reading?" She asked.

"No, if you read you should be fine." Peter said, starting to walk, "Uh, so the Decathlon is usually just for kids who are the smartest in school. But Ned and I are thinking what'll happen is, like, if we bring you there and obviously, you have to be really smart to come in halfway through the year, if you show your grades from your old school Mr. Harrington'll let you in."

"Thanks, Peter." (Y/N) smiled, nervously. Starting to pull up her grades on her phone.

"Honestly, it's not that hard." Peter attempted to aid her nerves as they got closer to the theater.

"You say that, but Ned said you were the smartest guy on the team. I've been in public school my whole life, I don't know about-" (Y/N) started, but Peter turned to talk to her and walking backwards.

"That means nothing. It's all about memorization and what you know." Peter said, opening up the doors for them, saying a little quieter: "At least you won't be last."

"Peter! There you are," Mr. Harrington got up to meet him, "you said you needed to talk, what's going on?"

"Bad news or good news first?" Peter asked, wincing a little bit.

"Really?" Mr. Harrington shifted, "Bad news."

"I can't go to Washington." Peter swallowed hard. Mr. Harrington waved for him to join him to sit at the front table. Peter sat down. (Y/N) uncomfortably hung by the door.

"Let's move to the next question:" Liz, the girl from the cafeteria stood at the podium asking questions, "What is the heaviest naturally occurring element?"

Uranium 

(Y/N) answered in her head, that was an easy one. The bell rang immediately.

"Hydrogens the lightest." Some kid with glasses and a jean jacket answered, "That's not the question, ok."

A bell rang right after, "Uranium." 

"That is correct. Thank you, Abraham." Liz said. Abraham did a celebratory fist pump.

Ned was also practicing on the stage and looked over at her. He waved just before everything blew up.

"You've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark!" Another boy, who she recognized from one of Josephs friends, called at Peter.

"Wait, wait what's happening?" The only girl on stage chimed in.

"Peter isn't going to nationals." Another girl lying on the floor answered.

"What? N-No, no, no." The girl on stage said.

"Why not?" Abraham chimed the bell.

"Really? Right before nationals?" Liz looked over. If the look on her face didn't change Peter's mind nothing would.

"He already quit marching band and robotics lab." Michelle, the same girl from the lunchroom said from the side, everyone looked over at her. "I'm not obsessed with him, I'm just very observant."

"Ok, then, Flash you're in for Peter." Liz called back to Josephs friend.

"Oof, I dunno. I gotta check my calendar, I have a hot date with Black Widow coming up." Flash said, flipping through a magazine.

Abraham ringed the bell again, "That is false."

"What'd I tell you about ringing the bell for comedic purposes?" Mr. Harrington scorned him.

"Sorry." Abraham leaned back.

"I wish I could, I just, with the internship and school it's a lot on my plate right now." Peter stuttered, "But I did find someone else for the team."

"We did!" Ned chimed in, everyone looked at Ned, "Technically I hit her in the face with my locker, so I did."

"No way, we don't just pity let people on this team so close to nationals!" Flash threw his magazine down.

"Peter, that's great but we both know that we don't accept people that way." Mr. Harrington said.

"I know, but she's really smart and really wants to join. She just started school here just give her a chance. She could take my spot." Peter said, "(Y/N), come here."

(Y/N) got off the wall to go to Peter. Mr. Harrington got up to stop her, "You two follow me outside."

(Y/N) and Peter stopped to follow him out into the hall. Mr. Harrington rubbed his brow, trying to understand what was happening.

"Alright, so, you want to join the team. Is there anyone you could get to reference you? Besides Peter." Mr. Harrington asked.

"Uh, probably my old teachers at Bayside." (Y/N) said nervously.

"Ok. What was your GPA there?" Mr. Harrington asked.

"A 4.2 GPA, sir." (Y/N) said quickly. Both Peter and Mr. Harrington were surprised at that, she shrugged, "It was a public school, I took AP's."

"Okay, well, between us-- I need another head to go to DC. It's too late to cancel the bus and I need at least 15 heads. So I'll give you the entry-level test, but sure you're in." Mr. Harrington said, "But if those kids in there ask, say I interrogated you so hard. You start tomorrow."

Mr. Harrington went back inside the theater after that. Leaving you and Peter alone in the hallway.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Peter smiled.

"Only incredibly embarrassing." (Y/N) sighed, moving her hair out of her face.

"Get used to that while you're here," Peter said, looking at the anxiety-ridden girl, staring at the theater door. He noticed this look in her eyes, one that he knew all too well of wanting to be accepted and hopefulness. Her eyes were really pretty, "I'll walk you home if you want, you're gonna need to start studying, right?"

"Right."


	3. three.

Peter and (Y/N) started walking from school talking mostly small talk. What classes they were taking, found out they both had wood shop and chem lab together.

"So why'd you switch to Midtown Tech?" Peter asked, walking down the steps to the subway.

"My Dad has always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. So when he got a job in Queens we picked up everything and came out here, and he put me at Midtown Tech so I can focus on my engineering skills." (Y/N) shared while using her metro card.

"And you don't want to?" Peter asked, rubbing his arm. The more time he spent with her the more attractive the girl next to him got. He continuously was getting overwhelmed by how much prettier she was getting to him.

"No.. I don't know. I mean, I don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life. I like photos and art and reading but I don't know what any of that can be as a solid career." (Y/N) said, "I just want to find something I'm really passionate about. And I haven't found that yet. But I'm just a big believer in you shouldn't do things you aren't passionate about."

"That's a good mindset." Peter said. Smiling at his clammy hands.

"What about you?" (Y/N) turned, leaning against a streetlight.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"Do you know what you want to do?" (Y/N) pressed.

"Uh, I think so. I mean I actually have the, uh," Peter fumbled.

"The Stark internship, yeah. That's really cool. But what do you want to do for him?" She asked. The subway came screeching just then flying Peters hair into a frenzy and (Y/N) found it very hard to keep from vomiting on him because of how attractive it was.

"Um, well. I, uh, just stay at Mr. Stark's side really like you know watching how he creates the technology for his suits and the other suits and tech for the Avengers." Peter explained. Boarding the subway quickly.

"That's really awesome! See, that's something to be passionate about. I was never really into superheroes growing up, but seeing the Avengers do what they do, that's amazing." (Y/N) sighed, "I would die if I could suddenly gain superpowers."

"Tell me about it." Peter kept a smug grin on his face, (Y/N) thought he may be making fun of her. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Don't give me that face! Don't act like you never wanted to be a superhero." (Y/N) laughed, but also noting that when she hit him he had very toned biceps. It's like he's asking for her to have a crush on him.

"Of course! What little kid wouldn't?" Peter said and she hit him again, "What was that one for?"

"For telling me my dreams are childish." (Y/N) crossed her arms, "I could be like Black Widow if I wanted to."

"I have no doubt." Peter smiled. While Peter was looking down, (Y/N) took the opportunity to look at his profile, take the boy's face in a little bit.

"So, you said you live with your aunt, where do you guys live?" (Y/N) asked, not giving up on his conversation.

"Uh, like in an apartment off of 23rd street?" Peter said.

"Oh really? That's like 2 blocks away from me." (Y/N) said. 

"No way! 21 or 25?" Peter asked.

"21st Street, like right across from Delmar Sandwiches and next to that Chase ATM?" (Y/N) said.

"Yeah, I know exactly where that is. I was actually going to Delmar's right after this." Peter straightened his backpack, getting ready to get off the train, "I go every day after school."

"Me too, I mean now, my mom just started working for him at nights as his bookkeeper." (Y/N) said.

"He's the best." Peter laughed, getting off the subway (Y/N) behind him. Suddenly Peter started moving a lot faster, "Think he has a crush on my Aunt though."

"Peter, I've seen one photo of your Aunt and I have a crush on her." (Y/N) laughed, "I can't really blame him."

"Stop!" Peter whined, running down the steps and out to the street. Mr. Delmar's was a block away.

"I can't help it, she just seems like such a nice lady." (Y/N) put her hands up.

"Well get in line behind everyone else in Queens, okay." Peter picked up the pace in his steps.

"I'll gladly wait for that woman." (Y/N) played around. Peter laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I think she would like you," Peter said, surprising himself that he said it out loud.

"Thank you. I hope I can meet her soon." (Y/N) said, Peter wondered how she stayed so calm. But realizing it was probably because he was alone in his affections.

Earlier that day, after lunch, Ned even elbowed Peter about how cute (Y/N) was. Then he said he hadn't really noticed. Ned only rolled his eyes and said she may be a good homecoming date. But Peter was way too scared to do something like ask a girl to homecoming.

"Yeah definitely." Peter said, "Ok, favorite Delmar sandwich order?" 

"Number 5, easily. I haven't tried everything but that's been my favorite so far." (Y/N) shrugged, Peter motioned to his head and then a fist pump out. 

"Yes! Yes! Now you have to meet Aunt May, she's been trying to tell me the Number 9 is better for years." Peter said.

"Ew, doesn't that one have way too many onions and a weird bread?" (Y/N) said, making an ick face.

"Yes, exactly. Eck." Peter said, (Y/N) repeated the noise. He noticed that it was much easier to talk to her than any other girl he had tried to talk to. He always thought he had a very specific type of girl he liked, like Liz Allan, but maybe he was wrong.

They continued to joke and talk about things that make them go "eck." And every time they would make the noise louder. So much so that a stranger told Peter to shut up. The two just laughed harder because of it. They ran across the street with their backpacks to finally make it to Delmar's.

"Hey, what's up?" Peter said to the guy outside, Jaime. 

"Hey, man." Jaime responded, Peter smiled. They both walked in.

"What's up, Mr. Delmar?" Peter said, walking in. (Y/N) stayed behind a bit but close enough to Peter that it was obvious they came together.

"Hey, Mr. Parker." Mr. Delmar smiled, leaning against his counter,

"Number 5, right?" Kalen in the back said.

"Yeah, with pickles and could you smush it down real flat? Thanks." Peter said his routine order. 

"You got it, boss. For both of you?" Kalen added, looking at the girl amused with the Murph the cat.

"Number 5, too but I don't need mine smushed down." (Y/N) said. 

"Ms. (Y/L/N)! Does your mother know you're hanging out with this hoodrat? I mean I know you're desperate for friends but c'mon." Mr. Delmar joked.

"Yeah, between you and me I don't know about this one." (Y/N) played along. 

"I'm seeing you tonight for doing your homework in here, right? I better see some work done not any oggling about this idiot." Mr. Delmar waved his hand. (Y/N) felt the heat rise to her face, as much as she tried to play it cool her body wouldn't let her.

"Me? Never! Of course, I'll be in here." (Y/N) smiled awkwardly and kept her face toward the cat. Peter saw how red her face got, he was staring at her really. His insides starting doing backflips.

"How's your aunt?" Mr. Delmar pulled Peter's attention away.

"Yeah, she's all right." Peter grabbed some gummy candies off the shelf and put them on the counter.

"Ella es una mujer italiana muy caliente." Mr. Delmar laughed to his co-worker. (Y/N) knew what that meant, and aparently so did Peter.

"Como esta tu hija, eh?" Peter crossed his arms and got an extremely cocky grin on his face that only mad (Y/N) more flustered than to begin with. She laughed. He was so cool, and it was like he didn't even try.

"10 dollars." Mr. Delmar frowned. Peter's mouth dropped.

"It's 5 dollars!" Peter pointed to the menu.

"For that comment 10 dollars, you're paying for (Y/N)." Mr. Delmar demanded.

"C'mon I'm joking, I'm joking." Peter pulled out his wallet, "Lucky, I was going to pay for (Y/N) anyway."

Peter hands him the $10, then reaches behind (Y/N) to pet Murph.

"What's up, Murph?" Peter said, then became suddenly very aware of how close he was to (Y/N) and even though she had no problem with this it was like his insides exploded and he backed off.

"So, how's school?" Mr. Delmar asked.

"It's boring, got better things to do." Peter said packing his stuff in his backpack.

"Stay in school, kids. Otherwise you're gunna end up like me." Mr. Delmar motioned to his sandwich shop.

"This is great, I don't know what you're talking about?" (Y/N) hushed him, grabbing her own sandwich, the one that looked more inflated than Peter's.

"Best sandwiches in Queens." Mr. Delmar added on their way out.

"Alright, well uh," Peter looked around when they got to the crosswalk, "I've got to run, I have a lot of homework tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, me too." (Y/N) said, looking at her doorstep to her apartment building.

"But, uh, I'm free later. I was thinking if you're going to be at Mr. Delmars doing homework I could maybe come help you out? Not that you need it, I just-" Peter started rambling.

"I could use all the help possible. I'm gunna be here from like 6 til my mom leaves for the night which will be around 10. So anytime in there, I'd love for you to come by." (Y/N) said.

"Cool, uh yeah." Peter said, stepping out into the street, "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, sounds good!" (Y/N) started turning around when she heard a honk and turned back. Peter had almost gotten hit by a car. She laughed to herself, he wasn't like everyone else.


	4. four.

Waiting for 6 o'clock was agonizing. (Y/N) had an alarm set on her phone. The moment it went off she grabbed all her things and ran out of her room, stopping only to grab her backpack off the counter.

"Woah, slow down tiger." (Y/N)'s mom slowed her down, "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Mr. Delmars, I just need to start my homework." (Y/N) explained.

"I've never seen you so excited to do homework, why you have a friend coming? A boy?" She guessed, (Y/N) hesitated and swallowed, "A boy! Is he cute? Oh, I'm going in tonight sooner than I thought. It's okay, I won't embarrass you."

"Mom, seriously don't. Please. He's the like the first friend I made at school, I don't want him to think I'm lame already." (Y/N) begged, knowing she couldn't kick her mom out of her own work.

"I won't, what did I say?" Her mom said, flicking her eyes down to her shoes, "You better clean those shoes off before your dad gets home. And your dad's not going to be happy if he finds out you're out with a boy late."

"K." (Y/N) shrugged, looking at the dirt that's piled up on her shoes.

"I'm serious." Her mom said, putting her hands on the table, "Look, I know that since your dad and I ended our separation it's been hard for you. Especially with the move, this new apartment, new school... but he is trying. For the first time in a long time. Please just-"

"I get it, mom." (Y/N) said, giving her a half smile and shrugging the other strap of her backpack on.

"Sometimes it doesn't seem like you do." Mrs. (Y/LN) said.

"I'm gonna go do my homework." She walked past her and left the apartment.

Running down the steps she made loud thuds. She really honestly didn't like her dad as much as she wanted to. She was glad that her parents got back together, another step next having a normal life. But it never felt right now that it has happened, he was angrier now than when she remembered. She got to Mr. Delmars soon after, since it was just across the street.

"Miss. (Y/L/N), glad you could make it. Where's your mother?" Mr. Delmar welcomed her.

"She's coming down soon." (Y/N) responded, putting her stuff at a table with 2 chairs.

"Good. I need to tell her about Mr. Parker that came in with you today." Mr. Delmar laughed.

"She already figured it out." (Y/N) said, her face going red.

"Parents always know, I know my daughters got a crush on someone before she even shuts the door. That's how I knew the moment I saw you two walking past my window." Mr. Delmar said, proud of himself.

"How long have you known him?" (Y/N) asked.

"Long enough to know you deserve better." Mr. Delmar said leaning on his counter, "Mr. Parker's a great kid, but these past few months the kids gotten cocky, never focuses on anything. But what do I know? I just make his lunch every day."

"Is it okay that I invited him to help me do my homework later?" (Y/N) asked, a little disappointed in the answer to her last question.

"As long as the two of you aren't touching at all, and I'm hearing homework talk." Mr. Delmar huffed and went back to cleaning.

"You got it." (Y/N) huffed, not that she would touch Peter, she'd be way to scared for that.

Starting her calculus homework, (Y/N) found herself in a trance. Thinking about Peter. She couldn't help herself, trying her best to snap out of it because she had only known him a day. Barely. Like 3/4 of a day.

She just wanted to know more about him. Who he was, what he was like. It had been a long time since she had gotten this excited over a boy.

After a while (Y/N) checked her phone. 6:12 PM.

Time had never moved slower while she waited for a blue sweater to walk in the door of this gross sandwich shop, in a horrible neighborhood, and learn about physics and chemistry. She started to wonder if Peter would actually come.

Little did she know, Peter was there. Just not there-there. He was across the street, looking in the sandwich shop window from a rooftop. She looked so pretty, he could tell that she had brushed her hair and thrown on some makeup to cover up her bruised nose.

Peter couldn't believe it. Could she really have a crush on him? Or it was more likely just her wanting to have a friend so badly after being new. He decided to treat it that way until proven otherwise. But a girl hadn't liked him since kindergarten, so finding out what "otherwise" meant was going to be really hard.

He heard something. Breaking and mumbling of men walking into the ATM across from the sandwich shop.

Finally something interesting.

It was then that (Y/N) heard loud noises in her left ear. Then big flashes of light came about, forcing her to turn her head. Some guy in a red and blue jumpsuit and a mask was fighting off these guys in Avengers mask in the ATM across the street. 

"Mr. Delmar!" She got up immediately, alarmed at the sight. She never really saw this kind of stuff.

"What-" Mr. Delmar came out, slightly annoyed until he saw what (Y/N) was pointing to. He'd lived in Queens for a few years now, he knows what happens when weapons like that enter New York.

"Who is that?" (Y/N) asked, blinking her eyes a few times. Seeing the guy in the jumpsuit jump from edge to edge of the bank, more defending himself than anything.

"Spiderman, don't you watch YouTube?" Mr. Delmar rolled his eyes, his phone dialed and to his ear. He saw the weapon used on Spiderman now, it made him hover in the air, up and down, up and- 

"(Y/N), get in the back now. Go into the closet and shut the door, I need you to hide." Mr. Delmar pointed, concerned for what that other gun might do.

"What? Why?" (Y/N) asked, squinting.

"Now, please!" Mr. Delmar rushed, the 911 operator finally picking up, "Hi, yeah, uh, Spiderman is fighting the Avengers in the bank on 22nd street?"

(Y/N) heard Mr. Delmar speaking through the door. She waited there, wanting to know what might happen until reality was quick to tell her. The whole building shook, causing her to fall over and hit her head on the shelf next to her in the closet, her butt landing in a bucket. Soon the smell of smoke snuck its way under the crevice of the door. 

"Mr. Delmar!" 

Spiderman looked over, seeing the explosion of the Deli Shop and his heart dropped. Seeing where once he was looking over to find comfort in (Y/N) doing her homework, her spot now filled with flames. He completely forgot about the robbers surrounding him. He ran as fast as he could, jumping over the fallen part of building and into the shop.

"(Y/N)!" Peter yelled, he jumped over the counter, "Mr. Delmar! Hello? Is anybody in here?"

Mr. Delmar was under the back counter, trying to avoid any of the falling debris. Spiderman reached his hand down to bring Mr. Delmar out.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here, sir." He said, "Is anyone else here?" 

Just then a yell came from behind the closed door of the janitors closet. There was a fire just outside the door where the oven had fallen over and caught fire. Inside, (Y/N) had tried grabbing the door handle in an attempt to free herself. The burning door handle had given quite the burn to the nerves on (Y/N)'s hand.

Peter jumped into action, jumping over the flames and calling to (Y/N) on the other side to back away from the door. He ripped the door off and saw a faint and coughing (Y/N) on the other side. She could barely hold herself up from the lack of oxygen in the closet.

Peter held his hand out and stepped closer to her, not trying to overwhelm her, "Let's get you out of here, miss." he tried deepening his voice but immediately regretted it. It sounded stupid.

She couldn't stand for very long and her hand was so burned and calloused she resulted in just falling onto the Spiderman. Peter couldn't relish in it for as long as he wanted to, but he put his arm around her waist with one hand and lifted her just high enough off her feet for her to hang her arms over his shoulders for support and her head into the nook of his neck.

He jumped over the fire again, afraid of it growing angrier. He put Mr. Delmar's arm around his shoulders and carried the two of them out. Setting Mr. Delmar on the fruit stand stool and (Y/N) on the curbside. Peter squatted at her eye level and took a look at her hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah." She coughed through her answer. Then a thought occurred to Peter, running in to grab Murph the cat who was hiding in the corner of the shop. 

"Here, here you go." He handed Murph to Mr. Delmar, and took a second to see the abandoned and messy ATM, "Oh, come on."

Holding her head, she thought she would pass out. Or at least that's what Peter thought she had been worried about.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Peter asked, realizing he needed to hurry.

"You tell me, Spiderman," (Y/N) turned her head, "Do you think my teachers will believe the Avengers blew up my homework?"

"If they don't, I'll come in and make sure they do," Peter said, not remembering to change his voice. But she wasn't paying as much attention now. The street light pulled over and the once distant sound of sirens was growing closer.

And then he was away. (Y/N) left on that street corner to await her wailing mother who finally came out of the apartment building, so thankful that her daughter was out of the deli, thanks to Spiderman.


	5. five.

Things only got worse that night. (Y/N) didn't have a concussion or anything like that, except for a second-degree burn on her hand from the doorknob which she had to cover with bandages. She just had to keep getting injured. Her face was all kinds of messed up with the bruise on her nose and the cut on her forehead. After EMT checked her and the detectives asked her about what she remembered she was free to go back to her room.

She wished Peter had texted her or something to let her know he wasn't coming. At this point it was nearly 11 PM, there had to be a reason that he didn't come, a part of her just needed someone to hug. She could've died tonight if Mr. Delmar allowed her to stand there just a few moments longer. Then she realized something.

Peter didn't have her number. Peter found that out later too when he came home to change due to his backpack being stolen. He thought he would be coming back to an empty room but instead, his best friend was waiting on his bottom bunk of his bed.

"What was that?" Aunt May called from the kitchen. Peter panicked, having just shut the door and still in his spiderman suit.

"Uh, it's nothing! nothing!" Peter said, then turned back around.

"You're the spiderman, from YouTube." Ned breathed out, his heart pounded so fast from excitement and confusion, putting together all the small things Peter had said over the last few months and shaming himself for not noticing sooner. Especially back when Ned noticed Peter suddenly had an 8 pack in the Gym locker room when he didn't even have a single muscle the week before.

"No, I'm not. I'm not." Peter begged, tapping the front of his chest to release the suit from his body, praying Ned would forget about everything.

"You were on the ceiling!" Ned pointed up, Peter practically was shitting himself. Still denying, kicking his suit to the side of the room.

"No, I wasn't. What are you doing in my room?" Peter asked.

"Aunt May let me in, you said we were gonna finish the Death Star!" Ned reminded him

"You can't just bust into my room!" Peter's efforts were cut off by Aunt May opening the door, Peter rushed to stand next to Ned and look innocent while still in his boxers.

"That turkey meatloaf recipe was a disaster." Aunt May laughed letting her hair down, Peter could see the usual smoking oven behind her in the kitchen, "Let's go to dinner. Thai? Ned, you want thai?"

"Yes," Ned said, still elated by the news.

"No! He's got a thing." Peter cut him off louder. Knowing his best friend needed time to process what happened before he spilled everything he just witnessed to his Aunt.

"A thing to do after, yeah." Ned nodded.

"Okay." Aunt May looked between the two of them, and her practically naked nephew, "Maybe put on some clothes."

Peter grabbed the sweater closest to him and Aunt May shut the door again, throwing the two back into action.

"Oh, she doesn't know!" Ned whispered.

"Nobody knows. I mean, Mr. Stark knows because he made my suit but that's it." Peter explained, putting his sweater on.

"Tony Stark made you that? Are you an avenger?" Ned pushed out questions, finding that he had so many.

"Yeah, basically." Peter shrugged. Ned looked like he was going to pass out, "Look, you have to keep this a secret."

"A secret? why?" Ned said, bummed.

"You know how she is, if she finds out people try to kill me every single night she's not going to let me do this anymore," Peter spoke quickly, knowing it'll be suspicious if they stay in for too long, "Come on, Ned. Please."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok. I'll level with you." Ned said, calming himself, "I don't think I can keep this a secret this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Peter!"

"Ned, May cannot know! I cannot do that to her right now. You know? I mean, with everything that's happened with her. I -- please." 

"Okay." Ned's eyes softened.

"Just swear it, okay?" Peter asked, getting across how important this is.

"I swear." Ned promised.

"Thank you." Peter said, running a hand through his hair and rushing to put on a pair of jeans, "I can't believe this is happening right now."

"Can I try the suit on?" Ned asked, smiling again.

"No." Peter said, "And Ned I need a favor."

"What is it? Do I need to-" Ned started,

"Before you say anything. No, it's nothing for a secret alien lair." Peter guessed and Ned dropped his hand, "Do you have (Y/N)'s phone number?"

"No, why?" Ned said.

"I just need to know if she's okay. I told her I'd meet her tonight but now I can't and I don't want her to think I'm a dick." Peter explained.

"You were gunna meet with her?" Ned asked, "Without me? Like a date? Like you think she's cute? And you like her?"

"I mean, not like a date. But I was going to- I don't know- yeah. I think she's cute and really funny. We talked a lot after practice." Peter explained.

"I told you she was your type." Ned said, smug.

"I don't have a type?" Peter crossed his arms.

"You definitely have a type." Ned said, walking forward, "But, wait, I mean Joseph posted all over his twitter that he asked out the new girl before anyone else did." 

"He did? She didn't tell me that." Peter said, bummed out. And mad he didn't have any social media for himself right now.

"Yeah, Flash retweeted it." Ned explained how he saw it, "I'm sorry, Peter. I mean, I'll try to get her number for you though. Or you could always make an appearance as Spiderman in her window?" 

"I'm not doing that, she'll call the cops on me." Peter laughed, May called from the kitchen.

"Maybe." Ned shrugged, then he looked at the suit in the corner of the room, "How does it work? Is it magnets? How do you shoot the strings?"

"Imma tell you all about this at school tomorrow." Peter grabbed his friends arm, walking him out of his room.

"Great." Ned said, thinking of all the questions he needed to ask, with one last one on his mind that he could answer, "Okay, well, wait then. How do you this and the Stark internship?"

"This is the Stark Internship," Peter said Ned made in o shape with his mouth. Peter shoved him out finally.

Peter and Aunt May went to get Thai food like they said. Not talking very much, Peter was bouncing his leg under the table trying to handle all the stress. He had to admit though that telling Ned felt good. It felt good to have someone to talk to, maybe now he wouldn't bother Mr. Stark as much.

Still, what bothered him more was that (Y/N) would be going on a date with Joseph. Of all people, Joseph. Joseph had bullied Peter and Ned since the 6th Grade, made fun of Ned's weight, pushed Peter around for being so lanky small and a show-off. This was ridiculous, he had had a crush on Liz for years anyway and maybe it was better if nothing changed. He didn't have a chance with a senior girl let alone a girl in his grade.

Maybe she would change her mind, I mean, she barely knows him right? But she also barely knows me either so-

As if on cue, Peter broke from his thoughts to see (Y/N)'s face appear on the screen. The news was playing. She was covered in ash, the wound on her head patched and she seemed more hydrated before.

"These guys were across the street, robbing the bank. They had these crazy weapons, stuff I'd never seen before. But Spiderman was there and fending them off, Mr. Delmar called the cops and told me to hide since everytime someone has weapons like that in New York something or someone always gets hurt and he didn't want me to get hurt." (Y/N) was explaining her story.

"So, Spiderman? You think he's a savior or should he just stay out of the way? I mean if it wasn't for Spiderman those weapons wouldn't have gone off-" The reporter asked, shoving the microphone further into her face. (Y/N) cut him off.

"If it wasn't for Spiderman I still would've been trapped in that janitor's closet. Spiderman saved me, don't try to pin this on him. The real enemy is whoever made those weapons and gave them to people like that. If it wasn't tonight something would've gone wrong sooner. It's bank robbers now, then what? We need more people like Spiderman who are willing to do what's right."

It was official, Peter had a very real and growing crush on that girl.

"Hey! (Y/N) stop talking to them!" a bearded man in a jacket with yellow sleeves and a beanie ran under the caution tape, he called from behind (Y/N).

"That's my dad, I got to go."

"Thank you for your time." The reporter panned the camera back to himself, "That was a survivor (Y/N) (Y/L/N), a high school student who just was trying to finish her homework when-"

"You see something like that, you turn and you run the other way." Aunt May shook her head.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, definitely." Peter nodded, panicking.

"I mean two blocks away from us! Two!" Aunt May started in.

"I need a new backpack." Peter changed the subject.

"What?"


	6. six.

"You got bit by a spider?" Ned asked as he and Peter walked towards the Deli Shop on their way to the subway station. Secretly Peter detoured just to see if (Y/N) might be outside her apartment. Last night he was able to send a DM to her Instagram, in a desperate attempt to tell (Y/N) why he couldn't go last night and that he saw her on the news and wished he would've been there with her. But she didn't respond. He understood, it was late and she was busy.

It was hard for him to separate himself like this, he did see her. He literally saved her from that closet and she talked about how much she supported Spiderman on the news but she couldn't know it was him and real him looked like a dick for ditching her. This was confusing.

"The spiders dead, Ned." Peter sighed, noticing his best friend was still going on about the spider that bit him. Readjusting his books in his hands since he didn't have a backpack anymore, they came up to the horrific sight of the Deli Shop. It looked so much worse in the daylight.

"Woah." Ned stopped, Peter stopped too, replaying last nights events in his head last night. He wanted to know what he could've done better, "You were here?"

"Yeah." Peter swallowed. 

"You could've died." Ned finally realized, as cool as Peter's powers were, he is so much more in danger than ever before.

"So could've (Y/N)." Peter whispered, looking up at her apartment building that was next to them. He wondered which one was her window. Not that he wanted to look at her changing or anything creepy, he still just worried about her.

"Do you lay eggs?" Ned asked randomly, breaking any tension.

"What? No-o." Peter chuckled, thinking of how ridiculous that would be.

"Hey!" A female voice called from up above, "You losers going to school?"

Peter looked up to see (Y/N) with a bit of bed head on the second story of the apartment complex. This was exactly what Peter wanted, but unfortunately, now he was extremely nervous about seeing her since he had officially decided he'd have a bit of a crush on her.

"Yeah! You wanna walk with us?" Ned asked. She looked back into her window and then back down.

"I think I'm gonna be late today. After being in a burning building I think I deserve it." (Y/N) called down, "I also have to think of a better way to phrase than the Avengers blew up my homework."

"Th-that's funny." Peter said, quieter than he thought.

"That's a good enough excuse for me. Lunch then?" Ned asked for the both of them.

"Yeah, I'll come at Lunch." She said, "See you then."

"See you!" Ned waved.

"See you then." Peter said after she had shut her window. He had no idea where the confidence in his body went.

"Dude, you can fight off 4 bank robbers and save people from burning buildings but you can't talk to girls." Ned made fun of Peter.

"Shut up.."

◍

Peter could barely get himself through the first half of school that day. Only feeling cooler as the news segment all about (Y/N)'s heroic night with Spiderman and she wasn't even here to get the street cred yet. 

He felt himself get more and more anxiety thinking about talking to her as Peter now and about having held her so close to him and she had no idea. Bouncing his leg and trying his best to take good notes so he could give them to (Y/N). It was made especially hard with Ned in his ear the whole day. 

"Can you spit venom?"

"Can you summon an army of spiders?"

"How far can you shoot your webs?"

All of which the answer is no and I don't know. When the bell rang for lunch Peter could barely handle waiting for Ned to pack his things.

"Relax." Ned smugly put his things away, knowing Peter wouldn't leave without him, "You'll have plenty of time to flirt with (Y/N)."

"Shhh.." Peter looked around, "Someone'll hear you."

"Yeah, who cares? It's not like anyone pays attention to us anyway." Ned shrugged finally getting out of the classroom.

The two got themselves through the lunch line as fast as they could and sat at their usual table awaiting the girl Peter so desperately wanted to talk to.

(Y/N) had just gotten to school that day, still tired from the previous nights' events. She pushed a hand through her somewhat put together hair and outfit. She tried readjusting the bandages on her palm as they would keep getting caught in her binder. 

She figured today would be no different than any other day, still had only talked to like 5 people, just now she looked injured and lazy with her bandages and sporting a new midtown sweatshirt under her jean jacket. 

Walking toward the cafeteria, (Y/N) finds herself thinking about what she was going to do the rest of the day. She had a study period after lunch, she wondered if she could get a referral to PE so she could make up this mornings class that she was supposed to be in. Already behind in so many classes, being behind in PE doesn't sound fun. 

(Y/N) finally reached the cafeteria, making eye contact almost immediately with Peter, who had been watching the door. But someone else had been watching the door too,

"Hey, I almost thought you'd forgot." Joseph had strolled up to (Y/N), causing Peter to frown. 

"Forgot?" She asked, crooking her head before remembering very clearly, "Oh! To study for the English quiz. Yeah, sorry, I had a really crazy last 24 hours."

"I bet, my dad saw you on the news. I was really happy when I got to say 'that's the girl I asked on a date today, she knows spider-man.'" Joseph said, his attractiveness going down the more he opened his mouth.

"Date?" (Y/N) opened her mouth,

"I thought you'd never ask." Joseph said, slinging an arm around her shoulder to walk her towards the library.

"That guy is a—a—?" Peter couldn't muster the word from their table.

"A dick?" Ned finished his sentence.

"Yeah. A dick." Peter settled on, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "I mean what does she see in him?"

"He's good-looking, popular, varsity basketball, pretty funny, too, I mean if we're being honest—" Ned started,

"Rhetorical question, Ned." Peter shut it down.

"Maybe after she hangs out with him, she'll realize he sucks." Ned tried to patch up Peter. 

"I hope so."

◍

It did suck. All Joseph did was sit there and talk about how cool he was and how he had this whole school wrapped around his finger. That she was lucky he asked her to study because of his status. When in reality, he was just using her Spider-Man cred and she knew it. Which was ridiculous since she didn't think that existed.

She did end up coming to PE during her study period, hoping to walk out her frustrations. She came into the room in her PE uniform just after everyone was dismissed from watching the Captain America video she thought was too funny. But all went downhill when she saw Peter, the last thing she wanted was to have him watch her doing exercise. That was just a nightmare, only made worse when she noticed Flash and Liz were also in this period. Liz would probably capture all his attention anyways. And of course, Joseph who sat next to Flash in the front row with his sleeves rolled up like the biggest douche there ever was.

"(Y/N), hey. You just following me around now?" Joseph ran up to her. Peter had sat in the back and was scrambling over others to get to (Y/N).

"What?" She ripped your eyes off of Peter to face Joseph who was right in front of her, "No, no. I just missed my PE period this morning so I'm here to make that up."

"Oh, well. I could help you out then, be in our group? I can teach you some basketball." He offered, but she began to notice that people around her were pointing or whispering. How did she manage to get so much attention so fast?

"Hey! (Y—(Y/N)!" Peter stuttered, finally making over to her.

"Hi, Peter." (Y/N) perked up, and Joseph noticed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be partners with me? And Ned, of course, you know three of us. Not just me." Peter said, and Joseph didn't seem to like that.

"Beat it, Parker. (Y/N)'s already my partner," Joseph said, his voice deepened and his back was straighter. 

"Oh, uh." Peter looked at you.

"Your sure you don't want Flash as your partner?" (Y/N) looked at Joseph, "He looks pretty butthurt about it."

Peter figured out what she was doing, she was so nice about it and it gave him some hope. Lucky for Peter's face, and unlucky for (Y/N), Joseph didn't.

"Nah, Flash is fine." He smiled, "Don't worry about him. Let's go play some basketball, yeah?"

"Uh, ok." She caved, not wanting to really stir up trouble now in front of everyone. Especially if it meant Peter was going to be beat up later, "Next time, Peter. I promise."

"Okay, yeah. Next time." Peter said after her, clearly disappointed.

So instead Peter had to suffer from Ned barbarring him with questions about his double life as the web-slinger, while (Y/N) was being lifted and actually laughing with some of Josephs friends. And it was true, you did find some of what Josephs friends said was funny. One of them, Robbie, she actually found to be a great and fun guy. But when he would put his hands on hers to show her how to dribble an shoot, Peter found himself boiling. 

"You tried, Pete." Ned said, "It's okay."

"No, man." Peter said frustrated.

"Looking good, Parker." Their gym coach, Coach Wilson, intervened, causing Peter to remind himself to slow down. He's never been in shape, he has to act like he isn't.

"It's not okay. For once I thought maybe I'd have a shot with a nice and pretty girl and now it's all over." Peter sighed, "And it's not even like a nice guy, you know? You know what that guy does,—"

"Yeah, I know. But (Y/N) can make her own decisions. And really, can you blame her?" Ned asked, "It'd be like if Liz came up to you right now and decided to ask you out on a date."

"Whoa, whoa. That's not the same thing at all." Peter defended himself.

"How? Joseph is one of the most popular, good-looking, and involved guy at this school. Lis is one of the most popular, good-looking, and involved girls at this school." 

"But, Liz is nice." Peter defended his crush.

"Could I be your guy in the chair?" Ned asked, obviously bored with the current conversation.

"What?" Peter asked, continuing to fake straining his sit ups.

"Yeah. You know how there's that guy with a headset telling the other guy where to go?" Ned offered, "Like, okay, like if you're stuck in a burning building, I could tell you where to go because there'd be like screens around me and I could swivel around and then I could be your guy in the chair."

"Ned, I don't need a guy in the chair." Peter said rather harshly, already upset with how his day was going.

Up in the bleachers, a curious conversation was happening, especially and almost exclusively to the two best friends doing sit-ups on the ground.

"Now see, for me it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man.. and kill Hulk." Betty Brandt named off her picks for an infamous game of Marry, F, Kill to her friends Jason, Liz, and Sam.

"Well, what about the Spider-Man?" Sam asked, leaning back.

"It's just Spider-Man." Liz said, Peter's ears perked up, "I mean did you guys see the bank security cam on YouTube? He fought off 4 guys!"

"Oh my god, she's crushing on Spider-Man." Betty said, Ned's mouth flew open. Peter's chance, he thought.

"No way!" Sam said, rolling their eyes.

"Kind of." Liz jokingly chewed on her nails.

"Oh, gross!" Betty cringed, "He's probably like 30."

"You don't even know what he looks like." Sam added, "Like what if he's like seriously burned?"

"I wouldn't care. I would still love him for the person he is on the inside." Liz defended her choice in Avenger.

"Peter knows Spider-Man!" Ned said a little louder than anticipated. Peter panicked, his whole body going into a fight or flight mode his mouth agape in shock that Ned would ever say that. He was pulled directly out of his trance on Liz on hearing anyone talk about his alter-ego like that. Practically everyone stopped, even Coach Wilson stopped. You could hear a pin drop, and (Y/N) perked up.

"No, I don't!" Peter was quick to step up and make ammends, "No— I—I mean—I—"

Peter stumbled to find the words. Flash on the other hand, had plenty of words to say.

"They're friends." Ned saved, trying to get through to Peter what a huge opportunity this would be for him.

"Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends," Flash said, landing on the ground from his rope climb. He strolled over to the scene of his favorite activity of the week: making fun of Peter Parker. A few laughs went over his classmates, Betty and Sam found it funny, and Liz seemed intrigued by what may come out of Peter's mouth next. She never knew what to expect with him.

"I've met him, yeah. A couple of times." Peter tried to find the medium, "But it's through the, um, Stark internship."

(Y/N) couldn't watch anymore from the back of the gym, feeling so embarrassed for Peter now. She knew how much he liked Liz and could imagine how uncomfortable this is for him. Liz seemed to share the feeling as Flash kept coming forward with a grin widening on his face. Joseph was laughing, too.

"Mhm. Yeah. I'm not really supposed to talk about it." Peter said the last part through his teeth towards Ned. Ned gave an expression that he didn't really register what was happening yet.

"Well that's awesome. Hey, you know what?" Flash pointed, feeling how perfect his plan was in his head. Considering he was already so angry from Joseph ditching him, it only motivated to make some fun for himself and Peter was the perfect target, "Maybe you should invite him to Liz's party tonight. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm having people over tonight." Liz put her hands together, "You're more than welcome to come."

"Speaking of that party—" Joseph turned to (Y/N) but shushed him before anything else he said.

"You're having a party?" Peter's voice croaked out.

"Yeah, it's gonna be dope!" Flash said, "You should totally invite your personal friend, Spider-Man!" 

"It's okay." Liz said, having covered the fact that Peter couldn't breathe, "I know Peter is way to busy for parties anyway, so.."

"Oh, c'mon. He'll be there. Right, Parker?" Flash got into his face a bit, passing by him as the changing bell rang. Everyone got up and walked past him as Peter got visibly upset and ran back to his best friend.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, 

"Helping you out!" Ned said, proud of himself and turning them in the direction of the locker room, "Did you not hear her? Liz has a crush on you. "

Peter went through a couple stages of trying to understand all of that. She said she had a crush on Spider-Man, who in turn was technically Peter, even though she didn't know it was Peter. But she did say she would still love him for the person he was, which was Peter? 

"Dude, you're an Avenger! If any of us have a chance with a senior girl, it's you."

"Peter!" (Y/N) cut their conversation short, pulling Peter back to reality.

"(Y/N), hey." Peter tried to keep cool.

"Hi, Ned." She added, and Ned gave a smile and a wave, "Look, um, I don't really know what just happened. But if you do actually know Spider-Man—"

"Well, I mean—"

"just if you could tell him thank you? It doesn't have to be a lot, just if you see him at your internship. What he did for me and Mr. Delmar was— I just don't remember if I said thank you." (Y/N) looked up at him with such sincere eyes. He wanted to melt in them, the way she talked about it was way different than everyone else. Oh, he was in it now.

"Yeah." Peter swallowed hard, "Yeah, of course. I'll do that."

"Thanks." She smiled, "And be careful tonight, Joseph looked a little too happy you two were going to Liz's party."

"Don't worry, (Y/N). Tonight is going to be legendary." Ned said his optimism oozing.

"I bet." (Y/N) said, happy being back with these two, "Just don't put too much pressure on yourself. Spider-Man is super cool and all, but not really for high school parties."

He was really in it now with this girl.


	7. seven.

Peter was ready, checking his hair one last time in the passenger side mirror as him, Aunt May, and Ned stopped outside the party that was Peter's nightmare. He took a deep breath, pulling on his sleeves and his collar and anything to correct before he got out of that car.

"House party in the suburbs. Oh, I remember these." Aunt May flashed a knowing look, "Kind of jealous."

"It'll be a night to remember." Ned said, his voice projecting a ping of anxiety.

"Ned, some hats wear men. You wear that hat." Aunt May turned in her chair to lighten the mood. Ned perked up at the compliment. 

"Yeah, it gives me confidence." 

Just then, a motorcycle roared down the dimly lit suburban street. Peter watched as the guy got off first, then assisted to his partner in taking off her helmet. It was (Y/N). Of course it was (Y/N).

A motorcycle? Peter thought to himself in shame, I can't beat a motorcycle!

"This is a mistake." Peter shuddered, turning to Aunt May, "Hey, let's just go home."

"Oh, Peter. I know. I know it's really hard..." Aunt May tried to assess the situation, "...trying to fit in with all the changes your body's going through. It's flowering now." Peter looked away, debating if he just launched himself out of the car could he get hit by one and die? "He's so stressed out lately." 

"What helps with stress is a party." Ned pushed Peter's shoulder in urgency, "We should go to the party." 

"—Yeah, let's do it. I'm gonna go." Peter says, opening the door after deciding anything was better than telling May he had a crush. 

"Peter" May calls, Peter ducks his head back into the doorway, "Have fun, okay?" 

"Okay. I will." Peter nods, shutting the door.

"Bye, May." Ned waves until they can't see the car anymore, "Dude, you have the suit, right?" 

"Yeah." Peter rolled his sleeve up to show his web shooters. 

"This is gonna change our lives." Ned sounded like he was going to pee himself with excitement.

"DJ Flash." Played during the remix over the speakers, over the tens of voices that amplified around the house and got louder as Ned and Peter opened up the door. Peter's first business was to see where you were.

"Okay." Ned planned out, "We're gonna have Spider-Man swing in, say you guys are tight, and I get a fist bump or one of those half bro-hugs."

"Oh, my gosh. Hey, guys." Liz suddenly appeared after Peter was too busy searching for you to respond, "Cool hat, Ned."

"Hi, Liz." Ned smiled.

"Hi, Liz." Peter couldn't believe that she was talking to them right now.

"I'm so happy you guys came. There's pizza and drinks. Help yourself." Liz put a hand on her hip and smiled sweetly. But Peter's eye was caught elsewhere. 

"What a great party." Peter said, a little distracted.

"Thanks." Liz said, then a sound of glass breaking cut through the crowd, "Oh, I-- My parents will kill me if anything's broken. I gotta—"

"Yeah." Peter said, already 8 steps ahead of where he was. 

"Have fun." Liz left in the other direction." 

"Bye." Peter said, lost in the fact that Josephs arm was on the wall behind (Y/N), just hovering over her shoulders. He was waiting for Joseph to slip up. He had his webshooters, maybe he could just— 

"Dude, what are you doing? Liz's here. Spider it up." Ned pushed Peter. Peter's eyes grazed over (Y/N)'s face. Her eyes were so genuine, the way she talked about the Spider-Man she knew was the one he wanted to be. Not the one that came to Liz's party to up Peter's social ground.

"No, no, no. I can't-- I cannot do this. Spider-Man is not a party trick, okay?" Peter looked at Ned, begging him to get it. If Peter was going to get popular, it had to be because Peter deserved it for who he was and not because he was Spider-Man, "Look, I'm just gonna be myself."

"Peter, no one wants that." Ned said in brutal honesty.

"Dude." Peter said, obviously offended took a step foward. Too far forward apparently.

"Penis Parker, what's up?" Flash spoke loudly into the mic and turned down the music so everyone could hear, "So where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess: In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?" Flash played an airhorn sound effect. (Y/N)'s head perked up, looked over at Peter who was now as red as the Spider-Man costume. She felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach.

"That's not Spider-Man. That's just Ned in a red shirt." Flash played the airhorn again.

"Hey, you need to tell Flash to lay off them." (Y/N) turned to Joseph urgently.

"Why would I?" Joseph asked, grossed out that she cared.

"Because they don't deserve it. They were really nice to me."

"C'mon alright, he's just having some fun." Joseph said.

"We have different definitions of fun." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Look not like that alright? You hang out with us now though, you can let go of Parker and Leeds now. They aren't worth it." Joseph promised her.

"Joseph, you only want to hang out with me because I met Spider-Man. I'm not an idiot." (Y/N) said, matter-of-factly.

"Whoa, I never said you were an idiot?" Joseph rolled his eyes, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you acting like this? You don't have to get so defensive, everyone knows it. I mean, honestly tell me, if I wasn't the new girl and if I wasn't on the news, you'd never even look at me." She shoved his arm away from behind her.

"You know that's not true. I actually like talking to you, I like that you're smart, you're just being so difficult right now." Joseph said, "And the fact that I'm really fighting with you about those nerds Parker and Leeds? Does it really matter that much to you?" 

"Yeah, it does."

◍

(Y/N) ran out as soon as she could get away. She hoped she wasn't too late to catch up with them. Luckily outside on his phone, sitting on one of the lawn chairs was none other than Ned Leeds, his hat sitting next to him.

"Ned!" (Y/N) called out, slowing her run as she got closer.

"Oh, hey." Ned sighed, still texting.

"Hey, where's Peter?" She sat down a few feet from him.

"Where do you think?" Ned tensed his shoulders.

"Oh." She sighed, "Look, if it helps at all I think Joseph is going to say something to Flash."

"Right, your boyfriend." Ned said in disgust.

"He's not my boyfriend." (Y/N) rolled her eyes, "I think I just got excited. Nobody had ever noticed me like that before, you know? It's like when someone likes you, and you don't like them, but you don't want to hurt their feelings so you try really hard to like them like that, but can't?"

"Can't relate." Ned shrugged.

"I don't know." She said, frustrated that you couldn't think of a better analogy, "But the way they've been treating you and Peter all week has been disgusting."

"All week? Try since Peter and I were in kindergarten." Ned clenched his fists a bit but tried to tuck them under his chin.

"Why?" (Y/N) asked, truly baffled. She noticed the word that came out of her and quickly wished she could scoop it back in, "I just don't get it. I spent barely any time with you two and I'd rather spend all my time with you instead of with them. To be honest with you, I really don't know how they got into this school in the first place."

"If I knew the answer I would've made a change much sooner. It could be anything. Peter got it the most though, it died down after his parents died but not by much. He's just always cared about school so much. Which I think is really cool. I try too, but never as much as Peter cared about knowing the alphabet backward and forwards and every other." Ned said, (Y/N) laughed at the thought of little Peter reciting the alphabet in every variation he could think of.

"It's not fair." She said.

"It's high school, nothings fair." Ned shrugged, "I just wished someone could fly in and make us both likable."

"I like you guys." (Y/N) hunched forward, hoping her sincerity shined through.

"Then why do you hang out with them?" Ned asked, "No offense or anything, but you're way cooler than those guys."

"I—I don't know. I think for me I was just excited." She admitted, putting shy hands over her disappointed cheeks, "No boy had ever asked me out before, and I think it didn't matter at the time who it was so I just got excited. But now that it's actually getting to that point that I'm meeting his friends and actually spending time with him, I just, I don't know. I want to date someone but I don't want to date him."

"Is there someone else you wanna date?" Ned held his head up.

"I don't know yet. I'd like to get to know him better, I just got here. I need to settle in first, you know? I also have so much to catch up on in school—" (Y/N) sighed. 

"Peter should be back." Ned anxiously bounced his leg.

"Did he go to the bathroom?" (Y/N) asked, standing and pulling her cardigan closer to herself.

"Little eager to find him?" He teased, "I'll call him, you can check around the party if you want."

"Yeah, sure."

 

_Peter, where are you, man? (Y/N) is looking for you. I think she just ended things with Joseph. What's wrong with our plan? The hat is NOT working. I need you. Get here, please._

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
